Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
Recently, high dynamic range (HDR) technology of synthesizing a plurality of images captured using different exposure information to provide enhanced contrast has been appearing. Currently, a mobile terminal provides a standard dynamic range (SDR) image output display. Accordingly, in order to display a high dynamic range image on the mobile terminal, a tone mapping process of transforming an HDR image into an SDR image is required. However, when tone mapping is performed, HDR image included in the HDR image may be lost.
In addition, conventionally, when a camera exposure is adjusted to capture a high dynamic range (HDR) image, a method of adjusting a camera exposure (sensitivity, exposure time, etc.) by comparing a target light amount with a current light amount was employed. If such a method is used, it may be impossible to reach the target light amount due to a change in target light amount.